starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gungan
| Afbeelding =250px | uitspraak =Gŭn'-găn | indeling =Intelligent | classificatie =Amfibie | subsoorten =Ankura Otolla | lengte =1,90 meter | gewicht = 75 kilogram | leeftijd = > 65 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Naboo | gesproken =Gunganese | geschreven = Gunganese | kolonies =Ohma-D'un | affiliatie=Galactic Republic }} Gungans waren een intelligent amfibieachtig species van de planeet Naboo met een rijke traditie. Fysiologie Gungans waren een amfibieachtig species dat ongeveer twee meter groot kon worden. De Gungans werden onderverdeeld in twee subsoorten, de Ankura Gungan en de Otolla Gungan. De Ankura Gungan waren breder, iets meer gezet en hadden een groene huid. De Otolla Gungan waren in de meerderheid, zij hadden langere Haillu, ogen op stelen, waren slanker in bouw en hadden een oranjeachtige huidskleur. Gungans werden geboren in eitjes als ‘visjes’. Binnen een maand groeiden er echter al armen en benen. Zowel de vader als de moeder voedden de jonge Gungans op. Het skelet van de Gungans bestond uit kraakbeen. Daardoor was het enorm wendbaar en aangepast voor het leven onder water. Mannelijke Gungans waren groter dan vrouwelijke Gungans. Hun lange armen hadden vier vingers en hun voeten drie stompe tenen. Hun neusgaten sloten terwijl ze zwommen en membranen bedekten hun ogen die zich meer terugtrokken. Gungans hadden een taaie huid en vooral rond hun hoofd waardoor ze makkelijk naar voedsel konden zoeken met hun snuit in het zand of moeras. Gungans hadden longen die zowel zuurstof als water konden inademen. thumb|left|210px|Rugor Nass, een Ankura Gungan Gungans waren omnivoor en hadden stevige tanden om noten of schelpen te openen. Ze hadden een enorm lange tong waarmee ze razendsnel een prooi konden grijpen. Hoewel Gungans enorm lenig waren, werden ze vaak als stuntelig en onhandig beschouwd door andere soorten. Gungans spraken en schreven Gunganese, een taal die eventueel verstaanbaar was voor sprekers van Basic. Cultuur De cultuur van de Gungans was gebaseerd op religie, eer, kracht, familie en respect. De samenleving was naar bepaalde normen misschien primitief te noemen maar eigenlijk was dit enkel voor wie de samenleving onvoldoende kende. Zo gebruikten de Gungans vaak dieren als transport maar maakten ze bijvoorbeeld ook gebruik van de ingenieuze en hoogtechnologische Bubble Wort en Plasma technologie om hun steden, voertuigen en wapens mee te maken. Gungans leefden in mooie onderwater steden genaamd Otoh. In deze steden met talloze kamers leefden en werkten de Gungans. In 32 BBY was Otoh Gunga de hoofdstad van de Gungans. Een centraal plein gaf uit op talloze ‘bubbels’ die allemaal een andere functie hadden in het stedelijke leven, gaande van werkplaatsen, stallen voor de dieren tot woningen. thumb|right|250px|Gungan High Council in Otoh Gunga De Gungans waren vredelievend ingesteld maar waren eveneens trotse en goede militairen indien de situatie dit vroeg. Hun geschiedenis was doorspekt met talloze onderlinge conflicten die uiteindelijk resulteerden in één Gungan volk met één groot Grand Army dat alle Gungan steden diende. Een soldaat in het leger noemde een Militiagung. Het militaire aspect van hun samenleving was een gegeven dat dus gegroeid is door de jaren heen van hun evolutie. In de Gungan steden werd criminaliteit aangepakt. Vandalen werden vaak verbannen of gestenigd. Eén van de wetten van verbanning was de Nocombackie Law. Gungans die verbannen werden, geraakten moeilijk nog geïntegreerd in hun samenleving. Uit de vroegere conflicten ontstonden verdragen en wetteksten die de Gungans gebruikten als wetgeving. In de steden leidde de Gungan High Council de dagdagelijkse taken onder leiding van een Boss en verschillende Gungan Reps. De Gungans aanbaden verschillende goden maar Oma-Oma was hun oppergod. Net als Wookiees geloofden zij in een Life Debt die moest worden gegeven wanneer een leven van een Gungan gered werd. Gungans geloofden dat de Guds leefden in Ossorus, een onderwaterstad die werd bewaakt door betoverde Sando Aqua Monsters en door enorme Gungan krijgers op Kaadus. Verschillende locaties werden als heilig beschouwd. Daaronder was bijvoorbeeld de Gungan Sacred Place een de voet van de Gallo Mountains waar grote standbeelden van de Elders rond ruïnes lagen. Gungans waren een volk waarin eer een belangrijke rol speelde. Zo werden er talloze wedstrijden gehouden zoals de Big Nasty Free-For-All op het jaarlijkse Festival of Warriors. De Gungans waren een trots volk die gruwelden van de gedachte dat ze zouden overwonnen worden. Ze tolereerden dan ook zelden buitenstaanders in hun samenleving of waren op zijn minst bijzonder wantrouwig ten opzichte van deze bezoekers. thumb|right|250px|Otoh Gunga City Bigspace Ook de natuur speelde een cruciale rol in de samenleving van de Gungans. Ze probeerden om zo weinig mogelijk technologie te gebruiken om de natuur niet uit te putten en te ruïneren. Om hun schepen te maken, gebruikten ze een speciale biotechnologie. Met talloze dieren die de Gungans hadden gedomesticeerd, hadden de Gungans één of andere relatie. Falumpasets, Fambaas en vooral de Kaadu werden gebruikt in het leger en als transportdieren. Met de Kaadu had de Gungan een speciale harmonieuze relatie. Blarths werden gehouden als huisdieren, Gullipuds en Nuna’s werden gebruikt in sporten en Aiwhas en Zalaaca’s werden bereden. Talloze dieren hadden ook een metaforische betekenis voor de Gungans. Ondanks hun soms strenge maatschappij waren Gungans eigenlijk een vrolijk volk dat hield van sport, spel, feest en muziek. Gungan muzikanten noemden Musikagungs. Gungans hielden er ook een rijke orale traditie op na. Het epische Gunganese gedicht O Depu Epu Sea (Deep Dark Water) werd geroemd in heel het universum. Dankzij de Gungan Slabs, met langs één zijde Old Gungan en langs de andere zijde Old Corellian, konden wetenschappers het Gunganese ontcijferen. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Battle of the Grassy Plains in 32 BBY Men vermoedde dat de Gungans afkomstig waren van Naboo waar zij op het land evolueerden. Honderduizend jaar geleden vochten Gungans mogelijk met Wooly Veermoks. Omdat Bursas vaak Gungan dorpen aanvielen, besloten de Gungans zich te verenigen en een leger te bouwen. De Gungans maakten ook de aanwezigheid van de Elders mee op Naboo. De Elders verdreven de Gungans onder het water waar zij hun ‘moderne’ samenleving opbouwden. De Gungans leefden vaak nog altijd gescheiden van elkaar totdat Boss Gallo (een Ankuran) en Captain Marsune (een Otollan) hun krachten bundelden om Boss Rogoe te verslaan. Daarna stichtten zij samen Otoh Gunga en brachten zij de Ankurans en de Otollans dichter tot elkaar, geregeerd door de Gungan High Council. De Gungans konden ook niet al te best opschieten met de Naboo. Zij vonden dat de Naboo een te hoge dunk van zichzelf hadden en de Gungans niet respecteerden en vonden dat zij beter waren dan de Gungans. Hun contacten beperkten zich tot het uiterste minimum met enkele handelsposten aan de rand van hun samenlevingen die noodzakelijke goederen ruilden of verkochten. Rond 100 BBY werd het moderne Gungan Grand Army opgericht nadat alle Gungans onbekende indringers van Naboo konden verjagen. In 32 BBY werden de Gungans en de Naboo echter verenigd door de Invasion of Naboo. Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi opperden dat de Gungans en de Naboo eigenlijk één volk waren en later herhaalde Queen Amidala dit toen ze Boss Rugor Nass ter hulp vroeg tegen de invasielegers van de Trade Federation. Nass zette zijn trots en die van de Gungans opzij en besloot de Naboo te helpen. Het resultaat was een zege en een vrede tussen de Gungans en de Naboo die zou blijven duren. Beide volkeren hielpen elkaar met projecten en bestuurden de planeet samen. Gungans werden ingezet als vertegenwoordigers van Naboo in de Galactic Senate zoals Jar Jar Binks. De Gungans besloten ook om de maan van Naboo Ohma-D'un te koloniseren en daarbij kregen ze ook hulp van de Naboo. thumb|right|250px|Gungans vieren de overwinning op de Trade Federation in 32 BBY Tijdens de Clone Wars en het Galactic Empire beleefde Naboo moeilijke tijden maar de Gungans, die zich opnieuw meer terugtrokken onder het Empire, vierden in elk geval de overwinning mee in Theed van de Rebel Alliance in 4 ABY nabij Endor. Bekende Gungans *Jar Jar Binks *Rugor Nass *Roos Tarpals *Augara Jowil *Been *Teers *Slarm *Tobler Ceel *Lunker *Roo-Roo Page *Lyonie *Beezar Pert *Rish Loo *Peppi Bow Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - DVD Editie *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bombad Jedi **The Gungan General **Blue Shadow Virus **Mystery of a Thousand Moons **Children of the Force Bron *Gungan in de Databank *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Secrets of Naboo *The Wildlife of Star Wars *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Category:Amfibieën Category:Gungans Category:Sentients